1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a communication device and, more particularly, to an optical engine assembly and a transceiver using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, it shows a schematic diagram of a transmitter 9 in the conventional optical communication system, and the transmitter 9 includes a printed circuit board 91, an optoelectronic device 92 and a deflection device 93.
The optoelectronic device 92 is disposed on the printed circuit board 91 and electrically connected to a chip (not drawn herein) so as to convert the electric signals from the chip to optical signals and then emit the optical signal upward perpendicular to the printed circuit board 91. The deflection device 93 includes a plurality of optical fibers 931 whose front ends are formed with metal sputtered 45-degree beveled surfaces to reflect the optical signals from vertical to horizontal. The horizontal optical signals may be transmitted to an external transmission line via a connector (not drawn herein).
In the art, how to align the 45-degree beveled surfaces of the optical fibers 931 with the laser chips 921 of the optoelectronic device 92 is an important issue; and an accurate alignment can reduce the coupling loss such that the optical signals can have a better quality. However, as the printed circuit board 91 does not have good flatness (e.g. 100 μm normally), it is difficult to precisely align the optoelectronic device 92, which is directly disposed on the printed circuit board 91, in the following manufacturing process.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides an optical engine assembly and a transceiver using the same in which the optoelectronic device is disposed on a metal bench having a simple structure thereby simplifying the manufacturing process and a good flatness thereby improving the alignment accuracy. The manufacturing cost is also reduced.